


Harry Potter and the Dark Fire

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mystery, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts school and things are changing, darkness is filling the streets and people are disappearing without a trace. Harry is about to journey into the unknown to be the hero but the question is...is he ready?





	Harry Potter and the Dark Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Chapter 1

The Dark Lord's Way

* * *

    The wind quickly blew threw the trees that surrounded a dark looking house, or rather mansion. Although it was mid July the weather was somewhat chilly and less warm not fitting a summer's night. The house sat alone deserted with only trees to keep it company. It was not that people didn't know about the house or where it sat. In fact the house was known but not for anything good, people who would pass it would always walk quickly or try to avoid passing it at all.

With this sort of reaction one would think that the house was in bad shape. Yes, the garden hadn't been kept in years and vines was commanding side of the place but it was rather what was said to live in the house that scared people away. People from the local town would sit in pubs and talk about how hunted they heard the place to be, that the wife the husband and husband's mother was killed mysteriously and years later the family's grounds keeper an old man they all thought was behind the murders was found dead in the house as well two years ago.

They say he looked shocked as if he was frighten to death, polices didn't find any forced entries and said that the old man most likely died of a heart attack. It was this very house that a cloaked figure was slowly walking to.

As it walked on, the wind picked up as if trying to push it back, and secretly the cloaked figure wished it could turn and walk away from the intimidating place in front of him. Hastily he began to approach the front rotten steps of the house. But the mysterious figure did not bother walking up these rotten and unstable looking stairs but simply stopped in place and disappeared in thin air with a small pop. For a second the cloaked figure flew into nothingness and with a hard thud landed feet first on a hard stone surface.

Ignoring the slight pain, the figure began to look around the dark and damp room. In the beginning before it's eyes could adjust to the darkness the room looked like nothing more then a room but now looking around closely the figure could see that it was not standing in a room but instead a large chamber with stains on the wall. It shuttered slightly at the thought of what those stains really were and began to slowly walk forward. As it began to walk towards the end of the room the figure spotted someone for the first time, this person wore a black cloak as well but did not have his hood up.

This man looked at the cloaked figure with no emotion except a slight shake of his head, his eyes narrowed which matched his demeanor and greasy hair perfectly. "Your a minute late" The man said quietly.

"If you truly value your life Luke you will make sure to be more prompt...the dark lord hates lateness." With that the man turned and began to walk out the room into what seemed to be another, just as he was about to arrive in the next room he turned to look back at the cloaked figure known as Luke.

"Oh and one more thing...the dark lord wishes me to bring you to him" He sneered slightly and turned back around to continue his walk. Luke took off his hood and silently wished he never came, in fact he didn't even want to be there in the first place. He didn't want anything to do with these horrible people but he had to if he wanted to keep his family safe. He was glad that he wasn't ordered to do much, his latest and biggest mission was to watch the teenage wizard known as Harry Potter. But with the tight security that surrounded the boy at his home in Privet Drive the fact of even getting close to the house's front door was a suicide.

Luke had nothing against the Potter boy, in fact he felt sorry for the poor lad; to have lost his parents before he could know them and then have the most evilest wizard of all times wanting to see him dead. Luke sadly shook his head at these thoughts and sighed breathing in the somewhat sour air contemplating on how long he had to live. To say he wasn't afraid would be a lie, in fact he felt as if he legs would give out from fear but he learned a long time ago that if death was knocking at your door you should at least greet it with bravery. And because of this he would face Voldermort without fear and if he was going to die then he would die with his dignity.

Suddenly he came out of his swirling thoughts and realized slowly that he was standing somewhat awkwardly in the middle of a strange dark room. This room felt different compared to the one before; this room felt hot, humid and he could literally feel a dark presence as if it was looking him right in the face. This presence felt so strong that it was almost pushing him to the ground and it took all the will power he had to stand up straight.

He slowly and with great effort looked around to see that he was not the only one in this room. Surrounding the back of the chamber was at least seven or eight hooded figures except one who still had the sneer on his face but also there was now a hint of fear in his dark eyes.

Luke turned from them to look slowly towards the front of the room and when he saw what was there. He wished with all he had that he didn't for sitting in front of him was a silver throne like chair that was facing the wall. Luke did not even have to think hard to know who was sitting in it.

"Ah Thomas Luke you have arrived at last?" A voice behind the chair asked, it was cold with no emotion and Luke wondered if it was a statement then a question. "Yes my lord I am here" He bowed slowly hating every second of it and rose to look back at the opposite facing chair.

"Do not bow Thomas we both know that you hate doing it" The voice said coldly. "You see I have a feeling you would rather bow to the Potter boy before you bow to me...is this correct?" Once again Luke wondered if this was more of statement then a question.

"TRAITOR!" Screeched a woman who was in the front of the hooded figures.

"Now now Bella...you can not judge him for what he would do" The voice said with a sly cold laugh that was ten times worse then the non emotion voice it had before. "Now I called you here because I want to know the latest updates about Potter" The lady Bellatrix cursed silently at the sound of this.

"Well my lord, Potter has done nothing but stayed in the house, he has been out on some occasions to work on the garden but that is it-" "Well it would seem that the little Order of the Phoenix has Potter on a short lease...not surprising really, they have always been known to get in the way of my plans." The voice went quiet as if thinking and Luke took this to be another scheme brewing.

He had decided that if he survived this visit he would go to Snape and tell him what really had been going on with the boy, for Luke did tell the true somewhat but he left out the facts that the boy stayed up late into the next day just staring out the window at the sky and that he was sure the boy was not eating because Luke seen him on plenty occasions giving his food to his snowy white owl.

He didn't know if this was important information or not but one thing was for sure he had to tell Snape for he had heard that the greasy haired man was still on Dumbledore's side, maybe they could help the poor lad. Just as Luke began to get deeper into his thoughts the cold voice spoke out again but this time it sounded somewhat happy if that was even possible.

"Severus come forward"

"Yes my lord" Said Snape and his sneer disappeared and was replaced with alertness.

"Severus I need you to fetch Fernir Greyback for me...you will find him down in the prisons most likely having a snack." Snape bowed and disappeared from the room at once leaving quietness once quietness.

"Now back to you Thomas...I feel that you are not loyal to me am I correct?" Luke felt his entire joints freeze up at this sudden question but he could not fix his mouth to say anything, it wasn't as if he was truly afraid it was the strong powerful presence that was still trying to force him down.

"I thought so" said the voice once again with no emotion. "It's a shame Thomas because I know you are a good pure blood...and it always shames me to see a pure blood go but you are not loyal to me"

"It is not that my lord" Luke managed to say at last. "It's just that I don't understand" Maybe it was the fact of what he had just said or the gasp of the cloaked figures surrounding the wall but at that second the chair flung around and sitting in it was a horrible sight. It looked to be a man but with two slits for a noise and it's eyes were as red as blood it self, just the look of this man made Luke feel as if a hot tub of lava fell upon him.

"What is it that you do not understand?" Asked the snake like man his red eyes glowing sharply in the dark room. Luke tried to keep his mouth close but strangely he began to talk without even doing so as if his body was acting on it's own accord.

"You hurt and kill people for sport!" He said at last. "You are trying to kill a boy who hasn't done anything but try to live his life without the parents you took from him!" Luke knew with every word his death was inching closer and closer but he could no longer take it, he could no longer wear that disgusting mark on his arm. If he was going to die then he would die with honor and with his respect, he would never sur come to the likes of a murderer.

The hooded figures were clearly outraged by this burst of courage and words; some had their wands out and were aiming them dangerously at him but he didn't fear any of it. His eyes were locked on Voldermort's glowing eyes, red meeting blue. With this outburst of disloyalty you would have expected snake like man to be down right outraged like his followers but instead he wore a twisted smile on his extremely snake like face.

"I do what I must to hold my spot as ruler of all things...Potter stands in my way and he must be moved...It is my way and will always be MY WAY!" He yelled loudly making the hooded figures jump slightly.

At that second the doors to the room opened and a aggravated Snape appeared followed by a man so twisted and sinister looking that he almost made Voldermort look sane. His hair was rugged and stood up at all strange ends and was so dirty that you couldn't tell if he had black or brown hair, his skin was dirty as well but his arms was covered in thickly in hair to the point that it looked like fur.

But from all of this it was his eyes that made Luke sick to his stomach, his eyes were like cat eyes yellow and glowing, Luke knew almost instantly that this man was a werewolf and a sick crazy one at that.

"You called upon me my lord?" Asked the man his eyes glowing almost as much as Voldermort's.

"Yes" Voldermort replied dully forgetting about Luke for the moment. "I need you to pay some muggles a visit, you may kill all of them if you want just make sure you get the point across." The man if even possible smiled showing extremely yellow teeth and bowed so low that it looked as if he would fall.

"Oh I would be happy to my lord, and I was just about to go out for my dinner...what a nice plus"

"Indeed" Voldermort replied dully again."The muggles I am talking about is the Granger's they can be found-"

"Oh my lord" Begged Bellatrix as she slowly stepped forward. Luke could see that she took her hood off showing a face that was full of evil and anger. "Let me kill that mudblood and her family...I am willing to do it in your honor my lord...."

"Bella how many times have I told you to control yourself?" Silence filled the room as she said nothing but stood still wondering if she should answer.

"If you cannot control yourself then you will have to be punished" Suddenly the darkness in Bellatrix expression disappeared and was replaced with fear as Voldermort aimed his wand at her she was only able to blink once when he yelled out.

_"Crucio!"_ Within a second she was on the floor screaming in agony, pleading for him to stop the pain but Voldermort just looked at her as if he was getting bored already. It was clear that he didn't care the least if she was in pain under the Crucio curse or not. At last he disconnected the spell and let her spiral on the floor still groaning in pain. He turned his attention back to Greyback who was looking very amused by the whole thing.

"Here" He said and lazily flicked his wand a small paper appeared into the werewolf's hand. "That has the address on it, Nott!"

"Yes my lord" approached another hooded figure.

"Go with Greyback...you are not to fail me or you both will be worse off then her" He pointed towards a still somewhat groaning Bellatrix.

"Now go!"

"Yes my lord" They said in unison and disappeared from the room.

"Now back to you Mr. Luke...I almost forgot you were still here...you know what must happen right?"

"If I die then I will die of honor" Said Luke quietly. "But not until I do what is right"

"Oh?" Asked Voldermort with a twisted smile. "And what would that be?"

"This!" He closed his eyes quickly and with the feeling of being sucked into a small tube he was gone from the dark room, gone from an outraged and yelling Voldermort who was most likely sending the rest of his death eaters to go after him at that moment.

But none of that mattered at the moment, he knew what he had to do; so as he fell with another thud feet first on solid ground a mile or so away from the dark house. He closed his eyes yet again and went threw the tube feeling only this time he was headed towards Number four Privet Drive.


End file.
